703
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Shikamaru odiava aquele apartamento até o dia em que uma certa loira se mudou para lá...


Então, queridos, eu não esqueci do FF!

O que me incentivou a escrever essa fic foram as notícia sobre o novo filme de Naruto, "The Last", que todos já devem ter ouvido falar. Apesar de ter minhas dúvidas sobre a sanidade mental do senhor Kishimoto, parece que podemos ter alguma esperança em relação ao filme.

Não costumo escrever UA (e nem gosto), mas por algum motivo tive vontade de escrever uma agora. Já vou avisando que NÃO vai ter hentai nessa fic porque não quero ninguém se decepcionando no final. Como todos já devem saber, eu não escrevo hentai (infelizmente).

p.s: estou repostando já que o FF decidiu me sacanear antes.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>703<p>

Chegou em casa no mesmo horário de sempre, jogou as chaves sobre a mesa, espreguiçou-se e bebeu um copo de água. Nada diferente do habitual. Mas, de uns tempos para cá, mais uma coisa tinha entrado na lista de prioridades do Nara: olhar pela janela.

E naquele dia não foi diferente. Shikamaru se aproximou da janela apenas o suficiente para que pudesse avistar seu alvo: o apartamento 703 do prédio vizinho. Estava tudo escuro, ela ainda não tinha chegado. Nada que surpreendesse o moreno, ele sabia que ela só chegava as 20:15.

Já fazia algum tempo que olhar pela janela tinha se tornado seu passatempo preferido. Tinha começado desde que aquela mulher tinha se mudado para o 703. E dizer que antes disso ele odiava aquele apartamento... O antigo morador -aquele senhor tão desagradável- insistia em passar horas na janela. Era como se aquele sujeito gostasse de vigiá-lo. Talvez achasse sua vida mais interessante que a dele... quem sabe. Por causa dele Shikamaru era obrigado a fechar as cortinas da sala para se livrar dos olhos curiosos daquele fofoqueiro.

Foi um alívio quando ele se mudou. Durante algum tempo o apartamento permaneceu fechado, o que agradou o Nara. Era ótimo não ter que dar de cara com o vizinho todos os dias. Mas um certo dia, ao chegar em casa, Shikamaru percebeu que as luzes do 703 estavam acesas. Não que gostasse de se meter na vida alheia, mas ele precisava dar uma espiada no novo morador. Era uma mulher – muito atraente, por sinal. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, arrumando tudo do seu gosto.

Ele bem que tinha achado que ela lhe parecia familiar, só que a distância entre os apartamentos não permitia que visse maiores detalhes da vizinha, talvez por isso não tenha se dado conta desde o início. Poucos dias após a mudança da loira, ele descobriu quem ela era. Seu nome era Temari, e ele já havia se encontrado com ela antes. Tinham se conhecido graças a amigos em comum, em uma festa de fim de ano.

Ela era uma mulher fantástica. Linda, inteligente e, o melhor de tudo, tinha personalidade forte. E como! Não tinha medo de falar o que pensava e não estava nem aí para o que achavam dela. No mínimo fascinante.

É claro que tinha se interessado pela loira logo de cara –e podia dizer que a atração fora mútua- mas os dois nunca passaram de flertes e provocações. Shikamaru tinha achado melhor se afastar quando um dos irmãos da moça o ameaçou de morte. Não que fosse covarde, mas o sujeito não parecia estar brincando. Era melhor não arriscar.

Mas talvez o destino não quisesse que os dois ficassem separados por muito tempo. Quem diria que justamente ela iria se mudar para aquele apartamento que ele tanto odiava. Claro, odiava antes dela chegar. Agora o 703 lhe parecia muito bem localizado.

_20:16, Temari entrou em casa, tirando o casaco e pendurando-o em uma cadeira. Olhou de canto de olho para a janela da sala. Sorriu maliciosamente ao constatar que era alvo do olhar de seu vizinho. Já tinha provocado o moreno perguntando por que ele olhava tanto para sua casa, mas ele sempre negava. Ela não se importava com isso, na verdade preferia que ele negasse. Assim era mais divertido._

_Desde que descobrira que Shikamaru era seu vizinho, gostava de provocá-lo fingindo não perceber seu olhar. Mas já estava cansada disso. Queria mais. Queria bem mais do que o olhar atrevido do Nara..._

Shikamaru se afastou mais da janela, porém sem deixar a mulher sair de seu campo de visão. Não queria parecer um tarado que ficava babando pela vizinha na janela. Ele não era um tarado. Se ela não quisesse que ele olhasse, não ficaria se exibindo na frente da janela, não é? A culpa não era dele por olhar...

_Temari levou as mãos até a blusa e começou a desabotoá-la lentamente. Não retirou a peça depois de aberta, queria que ele sofresse mais. Caminhou até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Voltou até a sala e largou tudo sobre a mesa, deixando as taças em evidência._

Por um momento as duas taças intrigaram o Nara. Ela estaria esperando alguém ou aquilo era um convite? Conteve-se. Não podia ser tão precipitado, afinal de contas sempre negara o fato de espiar para dentro da casa da vizinha.

Shikamaru desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Estava calor, não estava? Por que ela não se livrava logo daquela maldita blusa?

_Ele devia estar ansioso. Soltou uma risada ao tentar imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do moreno. Era uma maldade fazê-lo esperar mais. Arrancou a peça de roupa e jogou-a em qualquer lugar. Não estava preocupada com a organização da casa naquele momento._

Festejou internamente quando viu a roupa voando para longe do corpo dela. Não era a primeira vez que via a mulher só de sutiã, ela já havia lhe proporcionado aquela maravilhosa visão antes. Os seios dela eram deliciosamente atraentes. Ahh, como ele queria que fossem suas mãos no lugar daquele sutiã...

_Abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu as duas taças. Será que ele ainda não tinha entendido o recado?_

Quem seria o sortudo que beberia aquela segunda taça? Poderia ser ele?

_Talvez ele precisasse de mais para entender. Abriu o zíper lateral da saia social que trajava e retirou-a o mais lentamente que conseguiu, chutando-a para longe no final da ação._

Shikamaru engoliu em seco. Ela nunca tinha sido tão ousada. Das outras vezes ela apenas aparecia na sala somente com roupas de dormir, no máximo com um short curto e um dos seus infinitos sutiãs. Parecia que cada dia ela estava com um diferente. Mas o seu preferido era o preto, justamente o que ela estava naquele dia. Ele combinava perfeitamente com a meia-calça preta que ela trajava e que a deixava com um ar ainda mais sensual do que o habitual.

Depois do espetáculo, ela se sentou no sofá e colocou o telefone no ouvido. O celular do Nara tocou. Shikamaru se perguntou se devia atender. Ela podia estar apenas querendo se divertir às suas custas, mas pagaria para ver.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aí? –ela foi direta.

- Do que você está falando, mulher? –fez-se de desentendido.

- Como você viu, até já servi uma taça de vinho para você. –Shikamaru pôde ouvir um riso abafado ao fim da fala da loira.

- Você acha que eu não tenho nada mais para fazer além de ficar olhando para a sua casa?

- Acho. –respondeu sem titubear, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios do Nara. Aquela mulher... – Acho também que você está louco para vir aqui jantar comigo.

- Jantar? –Shikamaru riu- Estava pensando em outra coisa, mas aceito o convite. –ela também riu com a resposta dele. Não esperava que ele fosse tão audacioso.

_Temari desligou o telefone e foi até o quarto vestir um robe. Não ficaria bem atender a porta naqueles trajes. Olhou atentamente para as opções e optou pelo preto, levemente transparente, para combinar com a lingerie._

_Poucos minutos depois ele já estava na porta, mas, diferentemente das outras vezes que o encontrara, não carregava o característico ar de tédio no rosto. Dessa vez ele esboçava um sorriso um tanto malicioso, o que agradou muito a Sabaku. Ele lhe pareceu ainda mais atraente parado à sua porta com aquele sorriso incrivelmente sexy no rosto. Aquele Nara... nunca um homem tinha conseguido virar sua cabeça daquela maneira..._

_Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que se conheceram. Tinha sido convidada por Sakura para uma festa de fim de ano, que, aliás, nem estava muito disposta a ir. Logo que chegou, a Haruno apareceu para cumprimentá-la e já tratou de lhe apresentar Shikamaru. Segundo a rosada, ele era "gato e inteligente". Não confiava no gosto da amiga depois que ela começou a namorar um cara esquisito, um tal de Sai, mas não é que daquela vez ela tinha razão?_

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Temari apenas pegou uma das taças e entregou para o Nara, esboçando um sorriso ainda mais ousado que o dele.

- Quando a Sakura me disse que sabia de um apartamento bom para alugar, nunca pensei que fosse _tão_ bom. –finalizou batendo de leve sua taça na de Shikamaru- É um ótimo apartamento, não é?

- É. –ele respondeu, analisando rapidamente o interior da casa da loira- Só vou te dar uma dica. –continuou, lançando o olhar na direção da janela- Devia fechar as cortinas antes de trocar de roupa. Alguém do outro prédio pode acabar te vendo. –sorriu debochado.

- Sabe que eu nunca tinha percebido? –brincou, bebendo um gole de vinho- Muito obrigada pelo aviso.

- A propósito, você me convidou para jantar, mas não me parece que você preparou algo para nós. –ela gostava de provocações, não gostava?

- Você disse que não estava interessado em jantar. Aliás, fiquei curiosa para saber o que você tinha em mente, já que jantar não era o que você estava pensando. –Temari falou calmamente, bem diferente do habitual.

- Não consigo lembrar o que eu estava pensando antes... –Shikamaru respondeu quase em um sussurro, hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes da Sabaku- Porque agora eu estou pensando que você é a mulher mais problemática que eu já conheci.

- E essa é a única coisa que você está pensando? –perguntou com a voz carregada de sensualidade, enquanto balançava de leve a taça, fazendo o líquido se mexer de um lado para o outro.

- Estou pensando também que... –Shikamaru pegou a taça da mão da loira e largou as duas sobre a mesa. Em seguida colocou as mãos na cintura da mulher, colando-a a si- faz muito tempo que você está me provocando... e que eu não aguento mais...

- Eu também não aguento mais continuar com isso... –ela sussurrou, acabando com a pequena distância que ainda os separava.

Ele tinha razão, fazia tempo demais que os dois estavam naquele jogo de sedução. Temari segurou o rosto do Nara e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

Eles clamavam por aquilo.

- Você é um idiota. –ela falou, ofegante, quando os dois se separaram- Da última vez que nos encontramos, antes de eu vir morar aqui, achei que você quisesse ficar comigo... –fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, enquanto ele distribuía beijos por sua face- mas você se afastou.

- Você sabe o que o seu irmão me falou? –ele finalmente a encarou- Além do mais, achei que você só estivesse brincando comigo e que não valeria a pena arriscar.

- Covarde.

- Eu não sou covarde. –murmurou, descontente com o comentário dela- Ele parecia um psicopata.

- Não importa. –ela falou, desabotoando os botões da camisa dele- Não quero falar dos meus irmãos agora.

- Que bom, porque eu não quero falar deles nunca.

Temari riu logo antes de ter seus lábios novamente capturados por Shikamaru. Ele segurou firmemente as coxas da loira, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa. Nenhum dos dois se importou com o barulho de uma das taças caindo no chão. Tinham coisas bem mais interessantes para se preocuparem agora.

Depois de aproveitar o suficiente dos lábios da mulher, Shikamaru virou sua atenção para o pescoço alvo dela, de onde emanava um perfume que estava enlouquecendo-o ainda mais. Temari deixou escapar um suspirou de satisfação quando ele apertou ainda mais sua coxa enquanto se deleitava com seu pescoço. Ahh, como ela queria aquele homem...

Shikamaru encarou-a curioso quando a mão dela o impediu de retirar seu sutiã.

- Espera. –ela desceu da mesa, segurando-o pela mão- Eu ainda não te mostrei todo o apartamento. Como você olha tanto para cá, imagino que esteja curioso. Vou te mostrar primeiro o quarto...

- Estou curiosíssimo. –ele respondeu, sorrindo, deixando-se levar pela mão.

De fato, ele estava curiosíssimo. Nunca o 703 tinha lhe parecido tão interessante...

* * *

><p>.<p>

É tão chato quando a gente dá de cara com o vizinho, não é? Se meu vizinho fosse o Shikamaru eu até não me importaria, mas não é o caso, então...

Eu sei que vocês já sabem, mas vou repetir: deixei reviews! Eles fazem muita diferença para quem escreve.

Até a próxima, bjs ;D


End file.
